ukrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Eleanor, Baroness of Allington.
(TRH) (HL) Florence Marie Eleanor, (Born 4th December, 1966) is a British politician and the current Baroness of Allington. Renown for being the former Lady-in-Waiting for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II, she had gone through her career earning an investiture, and finally earning the title Baroness in the year of 2016. Florence Eleanor is half-Singaporean and also noted as a descendent of General Montgomery as his late great-granddaughter, in which it had brought prominence to the family before his death. Early life and Education Florence Eleanor was born in 4th December, 1966 in a Minangkabau house currently in pre-industrial Singapore during the tumultuous era of conflict in Southeast Asia. Born to parents Private Edward Montgomery and a Chinese accountant Marie-Sue (Meizhen-Hao), they had resided in Singapore after independence for fifteen years before moving to Blackpool, England. Throughout her elementary and primary years, Florence had attended Wan Tempawan Chinese School, before being admitted to Raffles Institution at the age of sixteen in which she had gain honorary certificates, obtained several approvals from top seniors of the Institution until she had eventually obtained a scholarship to London School of Economics whilst residing over at Blackpool with her parents. She recieved citizenship in the year of 1980. Political Career Upon graduating from the London School of Economics, Florence had recieved the honor of being the Lady-in Waiting for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth prior to the death of her father, and according to Florence, she had served Her Majesty for period of six months in which she had recalled, "her happiest moment" and in return for her gratitude towards the Royal Family, recieved an honorary investiture before resigning and pursuing her job in the British Parliament. Leader of the Liberal Democratic Party Her popularity was seen by many in the United Kingdom and the media, most notably from Blackpool. Leaping upon steps towards her political career, Florence had then succeeded in winning the bid for a new Leader in the Liberal Democratic Party. Prior to her victory, she was remembered to leading the party into a coalition with the Conservative Party under (TRH) Michael Fantolini, and also implemented many policies that had become the foundation of the present Party's political aims. The United Kingdom Independence Party After resigning as Leader of the LibDems due to personal matters, Florence had then stepped down and shifted to the UKIP, succeeding in being part of the Cabinet led by (TRH) Nicolette FitzRoy until her eventual resignation which led her to shift parties once more, which had caused outrage. After her leave, Florence Eleanor was granted Baroness of Allington in the year 2016. 'The Labour Party and Present-' Leaving the UKIP for the Labour Party, in the year 2016, Florence Eleanor was hit back with criticisms for her lack of loyalty in certain political parties, which had made it difficult for her to climb career ladder compared to her strong stance during her previous Leadership in the LibDems. She was also criticized for months of laying low under public eyes and being idle in Parliament for several months whilst remaining as an elected representative of the Allington constituent. She had also put herself into a scandal after having an affair with the Duke of Manchester, Tyler Montagu which left her out of public eye again for another two months. Promising to work closely with the Labour Party, and remaining a strong supporter, Florence was then finally accepted into the Shadow Cabinet led by (TRH) Adam Lloyd shortly after the death of Will Andersen that had caused a massive shift in the UKIP, and was appointed as Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer. Throughout her time in this position, she had introduced Adamnomics and economic policies that pushed the voters to skyrocket before the General Elections in 2017. After the Labour Party had won the Elections in 2017, Florence Eleanor was accepted in (TRH) Prime Minister Adam Lloyd's cabinet as Head of the House of Lords. She had then reached the age of 50. Personal Life Florence Eleanor remains single, with no family as her mother had died in the year of 2000. She currently resides in Allington, Dorset and is currently pursuing her masters in the London School of Economics. She was given an honorary award and a Lee Kuan Yew award for her generous representation of Singapore due to her current success in the year of 2017, and also was awarded the (OBE) in the year of 2016.